


Fangs, Soul and Heart

by MamaDlo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animalistic Sans (Undertale), Badass Reader, Bara Sans (Undertale), Claiming Bites, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hold up..., Horny Skeletons, Jealous Sans (Undertale), LITERALLY, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papys too, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader have a lot of motherly instincts, Reader needs a family, Tall Reader, The Boys needs an Alpha, it will bite her in the ass, reader is flirty, reader is smart, smol sans -freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaDlo/pseuds/MamaDlo
Summary: Life is strange.One day you are peacefully foraging through the woods, the other you find yourself trying to seduce a skeleton monster into not killing you right then and there.How did you get to this point? And how could you survive whatever mess you find yourself in? But more importantly, would you smooch a skeleton ?
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Fangs, Soul and Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Soldier and the Carnal Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068075) by [Writers_War_Z0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/pseuds/Writers_War_Z0ne). 



Heart pounding you walk swiftly between strange, runned down boxes made of steel. Younger, you've learned they were named “cars”. You had heard the tale of the ancients : the Humans From Before used cars to go wherever they wanted. 

You scan the area, it's pure chaos : There was shattered glass everywhere,and others things that you didn't know the name of rusting away.  
'What happened for Them to leave in such hurry?'

The soil was a dark gray, very hot and strangely hard, like a rock, but not really: a “street” if you recall correctly. 

You really couldn't understand the thought process of the Humans From Before, why on earth would anybody make something so hard where nothing could grow out of it?  
You didn't know and didn't care... not for now at least.

You were on a mission, here, in one of the biggest City of Men that you knew off. One of the few that was still standing, almost as tall as some trees.  
Stories says, that before the Great Fall, Humans From Before were in great numbers. They lived in large, tall, allow trees that scraped the sky! They didn't hunt, but went “shopping”, and could pick up any meat, fruits and vegetables all cleaned up and wrapped, sometimes even already cooked (!) inside of tiny boxes.

They seemed to love putting things into boxes ... 

Little, back at the camp, you didn't believe a single word of Gran, the elder, the one who taught you everything you knew today. But now, you knew she was telling the truth because you were currently standing in one of those … “shopping mall” that she talked you about. It was dusty and messy, you hoped you could find what you came for... 

10 minutes later you find your treasure: canned foods and others imperishable goodies. If The Humans From Before weren't smart enough to not cause there own extinction, they were smart enough to let you they best invention behind them: food that could never go bad.  
A blessing, truly.  
Quickly, you throw everything you can into your bags; blessing or not, this place gives you the willies. You are not here to stay.  
Jogging through the hallway you find clothes that weren't eaten yet by bugs, sturdy ropes and others strange things that you find interesting enough to keep.  
You are charged as a mule, but you don't care. You won't visit The City in months , better takes everything you can.

Outside you find your forever trusty steed : Zafyra, your Pantheragon, is crouched down an extremely large car, on the lookout .  
You make a clicking noise and she comes running to you. She keeps looking in every direction, her ears down, her tails whipping the air: she is nervous.  
How could she not, when you were so far from your territory? You whisper words of encouragement while charging the heavy bags on her back. You are ready to jump in when something touches your feet.  
It's only a piece of paper, carried by the wind. 

You inspect it, curious and distracted. It's a bit burned in the corner, but you can see what's on it: a family (you assumed) of Humans From Before is smiling happily at you.  
You can see the similarities, after all you are one of their descendants. 

They looked scrawny, their teeth, perfectly white were dull and unimpressive. In comparason, you were way taller and muscular, your eyes a bit bigger, you didn't have the largest fangs in the animal kingdom, but they were sharp and poked a bit out your mouth -at least they did their job well. You couldn't see any type of claws either, yours were not very pointy, nor too long but extremely strong. And let's not talk about they hair ! So thin and short ! Nothing like your glorious mane that kept you warm in winter and shielded you from the burning heat of summer. Most of all, their skin wasn't horned by any pattern.  
Then, how did they camouflage themselves into their environment?? Mystery.

Your train of thought was abruptly cut off by Zaphyra's growl. Your head snaps in the direction of her glare.

' SHIT ! '

A moment of inattention and you were found by that damned thing! Zafira can't fight with that kind of weight slowing her down. FLIGHT was your only option right now. In a fraction of a seconde, you are seated in the makeshift sadle, reins in hands. You shout a 'YAH!' and the pantheragon is running toward the sun, toward home. She jumps from cars to cars, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.  
In your life you learned a lot about the flora, fauna… And the Monsters. But this thing does not enter any category.  
You call them The Scavengers. They don't seem to have any territory in particular, they just wander like that, roaming the earth in search of something. They attack on sight and chase you until they can't see you anymore. 

If you are lucky enough …

You ear an attack coming, but you are not quick enough to react: the impact throws you both hors trajectory, Zafira is touched in mid jump. The fall knocks the air out of you. Your poor friend shouts in agony. Something smell awful and you fight to not throw up. A quick glance and sure enough, one of her six legs is deeply wounded : an acidic goo is dripping down, burning her flesh.  
The thing screams at your direction, encouraged by your distress. It legs -Why there is so many?-are crushing anything in its path.  
It's still far enough for you to try to escape. You push the panther imploring her to get up. Your vision is starts to get blurry  
' Oh no, no, no I can't cry! Not here, not right now!'

You dry your cheeks furiously. Fear replaced by pure Determination. You climb back up on your ride; she is tired but still okay. You guide her toward a hide that you spotted hours prior. The ground is shaking at the approach of IT. A quick look behind your shoulder confirm your fear: it's coming ! 

Your eyes are locked on the beast: all black and white, it looks like a fusion between numerous monsters. No eyes, no mouth, only a black hole for a face. You shudder: you don't need to know what's its used for, no thank you.  
Zafira jumps quickly and took a turn in his dead angle,you are now hidden behind a large yellow cars and stays put.  
It passes next to them just in time, screeching, trying to find them again.

'Safe' you finally breathe.  
You didn't have that kind of fright in a long time. You almost want to dance now that the adrenaline is washing off.You will restrain for now.

A yelp cuts your victory short: Zafira is still injured. You inspect her leg, cooing at her in a desperate attempt to calm her down. Like a flash, you clean her wound -too bad for your new acquired clothes, they will get recycled to a bandage of fortune.  
Once you both calmed down, you decide to Synch : you need to take away the pain from her. 

Two long and thin tentacles start at her shoulder, the extremity are covered by what look like sharp claws. You take them delicately in your hands and put them behind your back. They sink into your soft flesh, but it doesn't hurt, instead you are welcomed by the familiar sensation of your connection. 

You sit still, focusing on your breathing. 

It's start slowly: first, a familiar buzz run through your back, it takes on your blood veissels, then your bones, your flesh, your organs... soon both of your body vibrate at the same frequency. Your breath pattern changes, your vision too.  
You can see colors now, or is it smells? You're not quite sure, but instinctively, you know that they are tracks. Only proof of unknown beasts, animals and monster passage. It's so clear ! Everything seems so … crips: the same but, oh so different too. It blows your mind evertime. 

Speaking of mind, you are not alone anymore up there: It's like you made some room inside of your head for her.

You are one.

Immediately you concentrate on her/your leg, her pain is grand. Without hesitation,you put in end by drawing it up and locking it in you.  
Through the pain, you can feel her relief:

' Don't thank me. You got injured by my fault...' , you whisper.

She licks your cheeks in response, effectively changing your sad pout in a smile. Everything is forgotten.  
Now ready to get back on track, you turn to the sun. If you leave now you would reach home by tomorrow night, maybe evening. 

Good, just in time.

You adjust your bags and the saddle into place. She crouches down, helping you climb, slowly, now that the sting is transferred to you. It makes you shiver uncontrollably, soon you are drenched in sweat and incapable to move. Through your bond, the pantheragon can feel your discomfort and bolt, keeping a steady pace: 

She won't let you down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writting this when i'm stuck in my other fic.  
> Hope you will enjoy !
> 
> (if you want a reference for a Pantheragon, it's basically a giant Displacer Beast  
> Image here:  
> https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/forgottenrealms/images/3/36/Monster_Manual_5e_-_Displacer_Beast_-_p81.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20141111125051


End file.
